Comes Down To This
by imbackontrack
Summary: Clint and Natasha pretend to be hardcore party-goers for a mission. He won't accept the fact that he doesn't like seeing guys hitting on her. Meanwhile, she does her best to distract him from finding out her plan which is...
1. Ignore Clint Barton Day

[A/N: Hello, everyone. It's been a long time since I posted on this site. But I'm back and I'm so happy! Hahaha. I ship Clintasha so hard that it hurts already and it came to the point that I also started shipping Rennerson. Aw, yeah. Hahaha.]

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters. I own the phone I use to make this story though.

After killing the North Korean businessman who planned to kill the children he kidnapped and sell their organs to hospitals, Barton went back immediately to the Stark Tower. He expected for the rest to be asleep but he was proven wrong when he saw them talking in the kitchen, sitting on the chairs surrounding the philantrophist's table.

"I think it's a good idea." His partner replied to whatever the captain had said. Clint cleared his throat and they, except Natasha, shifted uncomfortably. He opened the fridge and filled a glass with water.

"What seems to be a good idea?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. He noticed that the people in front of him were trying their best not to look at him. "Hey, what seems to be a good idea?"

Banner stood up, fixing his glasses. "Um, I just remembered... That... Uhm, I am working on something so I have to go."

"Oh, right. The thing _we _are working on." Tony stood up also, walking to where the doctor is.

"We?" Banner asked billionaire, confused. Tony stared at him with wide eyes and after how many seconds, the perplexed guy finally understood. "Oh yes. We. Yes."

"What thing?" Clint asked as the two turned their backs to them and started walking slowly. "Hey, what thing?"

The two started to run and in just a matter of seconds, they were already gone. Natasha shook her head, a small smile was on her face. Clint looked at her, confused. _What the fuck is going on?_ He was about to ask the red-haired woman beside him when Steve stood up nervously.

"Where are you going, Rogers?" The guy, who has been ignored by his friends, asked. The captain swallowed hard and sighed heavily.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." He replied nervously. _What the fuck is wrong with these people?_

Laughing, Natasha stood up and walked over to the sink. "It's 11 am, cap."

"So?"

She was still laughing when Clint cussed. He just got home from a tiring mission and he is welcomed by his friends with weird movements and exits. He's definitely not having a good day.

"What the fuck is going on, Captain?" He asked, unaware that he just punched the table. Steve stepped back, slightly afraid of the fuming archer in front of him. Clint has his fists clenched and they were pressed on the table. Natasha touched his shoulder and he relaxed a bit. Steve started to walk away from them when Clint asked again. "What. Is. Going. On?"

"I got this, Cap. Go to sleep now." The female assassin winked and smiled at him. He gave her a smile too before he turned his back again. When he finally closed the door of his room, Clint looked at the woman beside him. "Tash, please. Tell me."

"I can't, Clint." She shook her head again. "It's a top secret."

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Am I still part of this team? Or was I removed while I was away?"

She touched his hand and gripped it. Clint, for the first time since he arrived in the building, smiled at her as he squeezed her hand back. "Can't you really tell me? Come on, Tash. We've been partners for years now."

"And how does that help you?" She laughed heartily at her partner who was pouting. "We'll tell you when the right time comes."

"Does it concern Loki?"

Her body stiffened at the mention of the god's name. Loki's words still haunt her but she does her best to brush them off. "No, Barton. You know he can't be a threat to us anymore. Thor promised."

"No one can tell."

"Clint, it's okay. We are safe now."

"With lives like ours, safety is unreachable. It's a word that exists but it can't be applied to our lives. We will never be safe."

"Why did our conversation turned into a heavy discussion?" She tapped her fingers on table. She ran her hand through her hair. "It's not about Loki, you coward agent."

He laughed at her "new name" for him and she sighed, happy that her partner is now okay. Well, maybe not 100% okay but still, hearing him laugh calms her. He had it worse. Loki manipulated him. He controlled him. He killed agents he worked with and some civilians. Knowing that he can laugh again after talking about the god makes her happy. She doesn't want him down and sad. "So, what is about then? What made them ignore me? It's not ignore Clint Barton day, is it?"

She giggled at his joke. "It's a surprise."

"I thought it's a secret?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Both."

"Oh. And when is the right time?"

"Who knows?"

"Tash..." He groaned, tired of these things. Why can't they just tell him already?

"You'll find out soon enough. For the meantime, I have to go somewhere."

She ruffled his hair and waved at him before the elevator closed. He looked at his watch and sighed. 11:30am. It's too early but he's tired as hell. As soon as he entered his room, he had let his body fall to his bed.


	2. Long Time No Sex

[A/N: Hey, guys. I just got a free time to continue the story and yes, I'm very happy. Anyway, sorry if I didn't update right away. School works were sucking the life out of me but I think I'm kind of okay now. AND... AND... I just discovered a store that sells Iron Man comics and each issue costs $15. And the X-Men package with 3 issues costs $30. I'm so happyyyyyyyy! Well, I really need to stop talking now. Aheeeeee!]

Disclaimer: I own none of them but I'm doing my best to own Jeremy's arms. Wish

me luck!

Clint woke up as soon as the sun started to rise in Manhattan. Cursing, he slowly rubbed his eyes and walked over to the glass where the view of the city is visible. The calm and peaceful city before him made him sigh. It was so beautiful. Why can't the world be like this all the time? Why does it need to be treated like a playground by these creatures from other planets and galaxies? By people who, instead of taking good care of our world, try to destroy it? Why can't the world be normal? Why can't his life be normal? Why can't he be... Normal?

"Normal," he chuckled darkly while shaking his head. Nothing's normal in his life. He lives with people who are considered as heroes. Even he, himself, is considered as a life saver. And that makes him laugh because he kills people and it's like just part of his life. He had seen these creatures who lived worlds away from them and heck, he even killed some of them.

He exhaled and massaged his neck. "_This isn't the time to think about that stupid and heartless god," _he thought. Remembering what happened in the past only makes him feel weak but sometimes, he just can't stop his mind from playing the scenes. He opened the door and went out of his room. He saw his male team mates talking again. Bruce placed his newspaper down on the table and smiled at Clint who sat next to Steve.

"Good Morning, Barton," the doctor said as he adjusted his eyeglasses. Clint smiled at him and greeted him also. Tony handed him a mug which he accepted immediately.

"Had a great sleep?," Steve asked, looking at the guy sitting next to him.

"Not that great but it was okay. Woke up 5 times."

"Why?"

"Conscience," Clint answered, chuckling. The guys shook their heads, sad that their friend still blames himself for what happened. They know he was referring to what happened during the time when he was under Loki's order. Silence invaded the room as the three exchanged weary looks. The archer, not oblivious of what's happening around him, cleared his throat.

"So, Tony. How's the thing?"

The billionaire looked at him, confused. "What thing?"

"The thing."

"What thing are you talking about?"

"You know... The thing."

Bruce widened his eyes, trying to catch Tony's attention. The philanthropist tilted his head to the right side, doing his best to remember what the guy is talking about. Steve, on the other hand, looked alarmed when Tony still couldn't reply to what Barton said. He is starting to wonder why this guy is considered as a genius when he can't even understand what the archer is referring to.

"Stark? Stark?" Clint raised his eyebrows. Tony was about to ask again when Bruce coughed but it came out as "the thing thing". Clint looked at the doctor and mouthed, "what?". Tony, finally realizing what that thing is, formed an O with his mouth. He started to laugh and said, "Oh. That thing. It's doing good."

"Is it doing that good that you even forgot it?" Clint interrogated, suspicious of Tony's response.

Tony laughed again. "I have so many things to do. You can't just expect a billionaire like me to always keep track on things, Legolas."

"Really?"

"Of course. Though I know you don't know how it feels because you're not a billionaire. You are not even a millionaire." Tony walked over to the sink and washed the mug he used. He faced his friends and saw two of them shaking their heads. Clint, whose eyebrows were raised, was about to talk when Tony interrupted him. "Don't even try to defend yourself."

Clint rolled his eyes and started to drink his coffee. "Jerk."

"Oh hi, Romanoff." Tony smiled and Clint turned around. He almost spat the liquid out that was in his mouth when he saw Natasha, who was only wearing a tank top and shorts. Steve laughed, tapping his shoulder. The assassin only shook her head and sat down next to her partner. "Are you okay, Barton? Long time no sex?"

Natasha threw a spoon at Tony who just laughed. Clint looked at his partner and he raised his eyebrows at her. She mirrored his expression. "Are you okay, Barton?"

"I think you're asking the wrong question. Are YOU okay?"

"Always."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Any problem?"

"No but it looks so... Weird."

"It does?"

"Ohhhh. Their subtle way of expressing how they want to bang each other hard." Tony interjected, laughing at them. The assassins shot him dirty looks and he stopped.

"Well, I have to agree with Barton. What's the reason behind your change of style?" Bruce asked, looking at Natasha. She smiled and replied, "mission".

The guys, except Barton, nodded. He, on the other hand, asked her. "What are you going to do?"

"Track down this guy who kidnaps people and make them his sex slaves."

"People? Sex slaves?" Bruce reacted.

"He's bisexual."

"What's that?" The man who was frozen for 70 years asked.

"A bisexual is a person who likes both sexes."

"That's disgusting. I mean making people his sex slaves not the fact that he is bisexual. Isn't that dangerous?" Steve asked.

"That's why they're sending me there, Cap."

"And you'll go as?" Tony sat down beside Bruce.

"As this woman who likes partying and having one night stands."

"Oh. Would love to witness that." Tony replied, smirking. Natasha stepped on his foot and he yelped.

"Bet you want to be Barton right now." She said and the males looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked, lost and very confused.

"You're going with me, Hawkeye."


	3. The Arsonist

"I seriously can't believe Fury didn't tell me that I have a mission with you." Clint said to Natasha while they were on their way to the hostel she discovered when she had a mission in the place 3 years ago. Place? Mexico.

"Clint, can you please stop whining? It's irritating. And we've been partners for years now. I don't know why you're acting like that but I do know that I am more than willing to kick your face if you won't stop complaining." She replied, infuriated with her partner's childish behavior. _Goodness gracious. He is so annoying right now. _

"And.. I don't know how this case is classified as dangerous. I am certain that you can break every bone of his men's bodies if they just look at you." He replied, rolling his eyes. It's not that he doesn't like being with Natasha (They've been working with each other for how many years now so this would be very illogical). It's definitely not about the incident that had happened in Stark Tower where he spat out his coffee when he saw her wearing a tank top and shorts. He can control himself. He needs to even though it means he won't notice her for a day. The thing that bothers him is that he just don't like fact that he gets mad when guys hit on her. It wasn't jealousy. That's what he said to himself. Definitely not. They were partners in crime, not partners in bed.

"Clint, can you please snap out of the trance you are in?" She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. Clint sat down on the sofa which was facing the bed. They had a staring contest for how many seconds. Natasha had a blank expression on her face but deep inside, she was excited, happy, and nervous at the same time. She averted her gaze to the window. It's too early for them to start planning. She was about to talk again when she saw that he already fell asleep. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. Seeing him peaceful puts her at ease. She walked to where he is and stared at his face. She's witnessed the growth of Barton. His face didn't change at all though. It is still the face of the guy she saw that night; that guy who was ordered to kill her but instead of following the command, he had let her live. She owe him her life. They're basically like one. Without the other, the other can't function well. They complement each other. She was about to touch Barton's face when his eyes started to open. Afraid that he might get an idea that she was about to kiss him, she stepped back immediately. He closed his eyes again and started snoring. She laughed and thought, "This is going to be a great mission".

"What the fuck is this song?" Clint asked as they entered the night club. They were told that the guy they're trying to catch, Mr. Mendel, would be spending his night at the club. He's only 32 years old. That's the reason why people don't see him as a threat or a harm. Making their way to a table, Natasha started swaying her hips while Clint just looked at the people dancing, kissing, and drinking in the place. He had never been in this kind of place before but he's sure that his partner has already been in one since she seems acquainted with the ropes in an environment like this.

"We Found Love by Rihanna." She replied, sitting down on the chair. They looked around first before they continued to talk.

"Okay. Since when did you become familiar with songs from 21st century?"

"I am not old-fashioned, Clint. I like listening to new songs and besides, we are acting as people who like partying and getting laid by different people. We need to know the trend. It's part of the drama."

"I see."

"Come on."

"What come on?"

"Let us dance."

"I was trained to hit things perfectly, may they be near or far. I am pretty sure I will step on your feet every now and then so I think I'll pass."

"Don't be such a killjoy. Come on. You're blowing our cover."

"I am not."

"Clint."

"Natasha."

"Francis."

"Alianovna."

"Dance with me or else I'm going to burn your clothes again."

"Don't you dare." He immediately stood up and they went to the dance floor. As much as he hates dancing, he just can't risk losing his shirts. He brought his favorites. He knows Natasha wasn't kidding about the burning part. She burnt some of his expensive clothes when he accidentally opened the bathroom while she was taking a bath. He couldn't believe his partner is an arsonist.

After how many minutes, they finally got tired of dancing so they sat down. Natasha stopped talking when a guy, with girls at his side, passed by. Clint looked at them and back to the woman in front of him.

"That was him?"

"Nope. One of his men, I take it."

"Wouldn't mind working for him, to be honest." He replied, looking at the girls who are pressing their bodies to his body.

"Focus."

He coughed and faced her again. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Clint knows she was tired already. "Dead end. I guess we have to go continue our work tomorrow. We should go home."

Both of them stood up at the same time but Natasha walked instantly while Clint scanned the place first before walking behind her. When he passed by the girls, he smirked. He was only just joking about working for Mendel. He has Natasha whose beauty will never fade. She's more than enough. Well, not that he fantasizes her or something like that. He's just comparing.


	4. He looks like Bruce Banner

[A/N: I changed the rating from T to M just to be sure. Well, thanks to those who informed me. And thanks for the reviews. They actually make my day. To be honest, this is not the kind of story that I actually had planned but it seems like this is better so I'm going to stick with this. I know I'm not that great but I'm doing my very best. I am applying all the rules and tips I learn in Literature and College Reading and Writing. Hahahaha. Anyway, I dreamt of Clintasha having you-know-what. GOSH, GET A ROOM, YOU TWO.]

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And that makes me sad.

Clint stayed up all night while Natasha did the opposite. Upong reaching their room last night, she immediately called it a day and slept. He wasn't sleepy though because he rested for 5 hours before she woke him up at 5pm to plan their first move.

He opened his laptop and went straight to the news. Bombings, abductions, and killings were invading the sites. How he wish he could do something to stop them. But what could a human with only a special set of skill do? He's not invincible. He doesn't even know why he's still alive. He's been through so many things and witnessing all of those made him stronger.

He typed Youtube on the search bar and clicked the first result that led him to the site. As people who are working for S.H.I.E.L.D, they weren't allowed to have accounts on sites like Facebook and Twitter. It was one of the golden rules. Fury said it would be dangerous for them to socialize because they'll never know what will happen. Well, as if Clint likes those sites. As if he has time too. He can't even have a straight 8-hour sleep. He's lucky if he can sleep every day in a week. And he's certain that Natasha doesn't like these sites too.

He typed Rihanna and clicked the video of We Found Love. He actually didn't hear some lyrics of the song because people were shouting. He only knew that it's about love and something about diamonds in the light. That's what he heard anyway. He also wanted to prove that he's not old-fashioned. Even though she didn't say that he was, he knew that she considers him as one. He listened to the song and realized that the song was about finding love in a hopeless place. He thought it's a good song but it's definitely not his type.

Closing his laptop, he looked at Natasha who was sleeping at the right side of the bed. He covered her torso with the blanket before he went back to the sofa. It was only 3 in the morning and he can't even think of what to do. He reached for his phone which was placed on the table and called Tony.

"Hello, Barton. Having fun?"

"I am not sure."

"Can't sleep."

"Yes."

"Why did you call anyway?"

"I can't sleep."

"So I've heard. Where's Natasha?"

"Sleeping."

"Why don't you join her?"

"Because I can't fucking sleep. Are you deaf?"

"Tony, come on. We aren't done yet!" Pepper shouted and Clint raised his eyebrows. What are they...

"Just wait, Pepper. Not done yet." Tony replied and he placed his phone back to his ear again. "No, I'm not deaf. I was actually making love with Pepper before you interrupted us."

"You didn't have to tell me that."

"I know but I like bragging."

"I know."

"I'm going to get laid, Hawkeye!"

"You sound like a virgin, for Pete's sake."

"At least, I'm getting laid. How about you?"

"Shut up."

Clint heard someone trying to get the phone away from Tony. He laughed when he heard Pepper's voice. "Clint, don't listen to Tony. We are actually working on something."

"That's okay."

"Anyway, where's Natasha?"

"Sleeping."

"I see. Be safe. We have to go."

"Oh, okay. Be safe too. Bye." He said, ending the call. He threw his phone to the side and covered his face with his hands. Tony is really great when it comes to this kind of things. He would surely find a way to annoy you. But he's actually nice. He's a good man.

He stood up and walked over to his bag. He brought several shirts because even though he expected that the mission would end quickly, he still needs to change clothes whenever he has the time. It's like his routine. He picked up a black shirt and shorts. After taking a bath and putting his clothes on, he opened the television. 13 going on 30 was on. He really liked this movie. It was about a girl wishing she'll grow up immediately when it was her 13th birthday. Oh, birthday.

Speaking of birthday, his would be exactly a week later. It's been years since he celebrated it. No one knows. Even Natasha doesn't know when he was born. It doesn't matter to him anymore. Celebrating his birthday only brings back so many memories from his childhood. And he doesn't want to remember them but it would actually be refreshing if he celebrates it this year. He's not sure.

He laughed when he saw Mark Ruffalo on the screen. Damn, he thought. The guy really looks like Bruce. Maybe it's actually him. Maybe the doctor agreed to do the movie so he can have more money for his project that turned him into the Hulk. Clint snorted, shaking his head. He's definitely going crazy.

The movie ended at 6:30 in the morning. Natasha woke up as Clint turned the television off. He greeted her and she just nodded. An hour after, they had breakfast in a store near the place they're staying in. They ordered eggs, bacon, pancakes, hotdogs, and milk. Natasha only ate one pancake while Clint ate the remaining food. He placed the glass down as soon as he emptied it.

"What's the plan?" He asked, wiping the sides of his mouth.

"Fury said Mendel would be having a party in his yacht."

"Tonight?"

"Yup. At 7pm."

"I see. Can you please tell me why I don't know any information? Fury should've told me."

Natasha looked at him for how many seconds with a straight face. She sighed, shrugging. "I don't know. Ask him."

Clint thought about it for a minute. Yes, he could ask Fury but what's the use? His partner knows the details anyway. "Meh. Would require a lot of effort to dial his number and talk."

Natasha shook her head but there was a little smile on her face. He noticed that and it brought a smile to his face. After they paid for their breakfast, they went back to their room. She brought out a small bag and threw it to the bed.

Sitting on the bed, Clint opened the bag. He scanned the things and lifted the trunks and the tank top. "What are these?"

"Clothes."

"For later?"

"Yup." She nodded, closing her bag. "The costume department gave me that bag when I got there."

"When did you go to S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"When you got back from your last mission. You're too young to have Alzheimer's disease, Barton." She replied, sitting next to him. He nodded and gripped the clothes. "Have you been in to a yacht party?"

"Yes but not like this. Those parties were formal."

"Well, welcome to the new world."

"And I don't get it. Parties like this should start earlier right? Like 3pm or something?"

"He kidnaps people and makes them his sex slaves. I think we can conclude that he's far from being ordinary."

Clint nodded again. "So we're going to hit on people later?"

"Yes."

"Excited?" He asked, smirking.

"Very much." She smirked back, eyes full of mischief.


	5. The Party

Clint was walking behind Natasha, wearing a blue shirt and pants. He was wearing his Rayban sunglasses and his eyes were covered by the black cap he had put on. Natasha kept on looking at her sides, trying to see if someone is stalking them. She was wearing a black hoodie but beneath that was a violet tank top. After how many turns, they finally arrived at their destination.

They hid behind the Audi R8 parked in the place. Without saying a word, she took off her hoodie and placed it on her arm. He gulped but he didn't look at her. He took his shirt and pants also.

"Finally." He said as he fixed his tank top that was crumpled a bit by his shirt. He could've just worn a hoodie too if it wasn't for Natasha who said it would be too suspicious if they walk together, wearing the same hoodies. They could've been mistaken as a couple and of course, that shouldn't happen.

"Ready?" She asked, combing her hair. He nodded, smiling like a wolf. He is definitely ready. Seeing girls in their bikinis would be really a great sight. She nodded back and opened her compact mirror. After putting on some lipstick, she pursed her lips. She checked her reflection again before she put back the compact mirror to her pocket. After doing their own things, they finally looked at each other. They nodded and went to their separate ways.

Clint laughed when the woman he was talking to suddenly puked in front of him. He rubbed circles on her back that made her giggle. It's been 30 minutes since the both of them parted and he hasn't seen him since then. The 22 year old woman, who introduced herself as Clare, sat down and touched his leg. He shook his head but he can't deny the fact that it felt so good. Well, he thought the night is very eventful. He had already made out with 3 women and he had to wash his face every time he's finished swapping saliva. He actually liked this mission. He's having fun and it's helping him to take his mind off of irrelevant things. That doesn't mean he completely forgot why he is there. He's just simly having fun while working.

"You are hot." He heard Clare say as she stood up. He smirked, shaking his head slowly. What would be Natasha's reaction if she heard this remark? The woman touched his arm and placed her lips next to his ear. "You're so sexy."

Clint stopped himself from laughing, keeping his face straight. "So I've been told."

Clare started to trace his left arm, her eyes transfixed on his. He really wanted to laugh out already but he didn't want to embarrass her in front of these people. Well, they won't even care anyway. They're having the time of their lives; dancing like there's no tomorrow to Ne-Yo's Closer, holding their glasses of vodka while kissing with the people they just met that night. He gave his attention back to the woman tracing his lis again. She moved her head closer, pouting her lips. _"Going to wash again, I see."_ He thought. He just stood there, waiting for her lips to land on her. He almost guffawed when she suddenly fainted. He was able to catch her though. Carrying her, he went to a bench at the edge of the yatch and put her down. He looked around, searching for his partner. He was about to sit down when he saw her dancing with a guy who was only wearing trunks.

He didn't know why but that made him want to throw the guy to the water. Seeing him grinding on his partner drives him crazy. This always happens whenever he sees her interacting with males. Well, not all males. Just the guys who he knows would like to hit on her. He keeps on telling himself it's not jealous. Why would he be jealous? He doesn't like her. Yes, he thinks she's beyond beautiful but never did he think of her as a lover or something like that. No, that would be weird. He just hates it when he knows those people only want her body. She's more than that. She's actually funny and her determination is incomparable. Her wit always catches him off guard. The way that she concentrates when they're planning distracts him and he would be losing focus. When she stares at him, his heart beats faster than usual.

He slapped his face, annoyed that he just thougt about that. Well, he's just a man after all. He isn't an exception. Cussing, he threw the glass placed on the table to the floor. He was definitely losing his mind. His mind always mess with him. It's annoying. So infuriating.

He looked back to his partner again who is actually laughing. With clenched fists, he stared at them. "_Relax, Barton. It's just an act. Quit it." _He was so confused already. He sat down on a chair, resting his chin on his hands. He saw Natasha whispering something to the guy she was dancing with. The guy nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Clint stood up and he approached them. They stopped dancing and Natasha raised her eyebrows at Clint.

"Can I talk to her for a minute?" He cocked his head to the side where she is.

"Who are you?" The guy asked him.

"Her friend."

"You know him?" The guy faced Natasha and she nodded. Sighing, she touched Clint's hand, excused herself, and dragged Clint to the side.

"What?"

"Have you seen Mr. Mendel already?"

"Well, I was about to but you dragged me away from my partner."

"He is Mendel?"

"No, you idiot. He is Jacob, one of his men. He was about to tell me where his boss is but you decided to ruin my plan and act like my boyfriend who is so overprotective and jealous." She replied hastily, crossing her arms. Clint stepped back, shocked with what she said.

"Did you actually hear yourself?"

"Yes. You act like my boyfriend."

"I. DO. NOT."

"Well, then. Why did you do that? Fuck's sake, Barton."

"He was hitting on you!"

"That's the plan!" She yelled, pushing him lightly. She was breathing heavily, her face covered with sweat. Clint looked down and sighed. He was so embarrassed of what he did. Running his hand through his hair, he nodded and apologized.

She nodded back and looked over at Jacob. The guy was staring at Natasha. Clint was just actually trying his best not to punch the guy's jaw. He doesn't like the way Jacob stare at her. It's like he was slowly stripping her in his mind. Clint felt a slight shove and when he looked back at her, she moved her head to the side.

"Barton, stop being a brat. Please behave. It might blow our cover. Just do whatever you want. Let us stick to the plan."

Before he could even blink, she turned around and started walking towards Jacob , who shot Barton a dirty look before he touched her hand.


End file.
